


falling into the ocean

by Lua



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, PWP, Quadrant Vacillation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unbeta'd, Unhealthy Kismesissitude, Verbal Humiliation, but not the type that would go ashen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lua/pseuds/Lua
Summary: Cronus learns some of Kankri's secrets and uses that to force him into some pitch activities.





	falling into the ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CultOfSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CultOfSparrow/gifts).



The first punch made a dry noise of shattering bone as Cronus' fist connected with Kankri's nose.

Kankri stumbled a step back, caught by surprise. Cronus had punched him halfway through a sentence, with no warning or proper pitch solicitation. It annoyed Kankri; it wasn’t like he was known for being easy with his quadrants and, if Cronus wanted a quickie for blackrom, he had far better chances with someone else. But this hadn’t been the first time someone had made a pass at him and Kankri had learned to dance to this song.

The second punch didn’t quite connect and Cronus’ opened his hand to grab at him, slashing Kankri’s skin with his claws. They caught skin right under his right eye, dripping candy red blood down his cheek to and making it harder to notice that the cuts were shallower down his cheek.

Kankri bared his teeth and pushed Cronus away. He was _not_ defenseless - it’d be rude of anyone to assume so just based on his appearance - and he was _not_ looking to fill any quadrants. Cronus didn’t care and he didn't seem to mind the pushing. He grabbed Kankri by his sweater and lifted Kankri a couple centimeters from the ground before throwing him down with ease. It didn’t surprise either of them; it was just biology.

Cronus cocked his head, watching him on the floor for a moment before smirking at him. “Poor lowblood, can’t even take a light push.”

Kankri snarled at him, insulted and maybe just a little horny. He got on his knees before Cronus stepped closer and kicked him down again. All Kankri could do was try to claw behind the seadweller’s knee to bring him down. It failed, but he cut through Cronus’ jeans and there were little bits of grey skin under Kankri’s own claws now.

Cronus shook his head and tsked at him.

“I don’t think you wanna do that, chief,” he said in a condescending tone that Kankri knew all too well. It was ‘the highblood knows best, darling’ sort of tone that he had heard so many times before. It made his blood boil. Cronus didn’t give him time to react tough, and grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling him up and forcing Kankri to look at him. “Not unless you want any chance you could have with Latula to just,” he paused to shrug. “Vanish.”

Kankri had no idea what Cronus was going on about. His goddamn accent pissed him off. His casteistic tone pissed him off.  

And yet, Kankri felt nervous.

He had secrets and secrets within secrets; he had plenty he didn’t want Latula to find out. Not that he truly thought he had a chance with her, but daydreaming was all he had. Kankri couldn’t stand the thought of Latula hating him, truly hating him. Although he wasn’t about to admit to it; Cronus could be just baiting him.

Kankri spat the blood gathering on his mouth on Cronus’ shoes. “I have no idea what you are talking about and if you think I will –.”

Cronus chuckled. “You don’t get to talk,” he said and tugged hard on Kankri’s hair to drive the point home. “You get to lie back and take it.” Cronus finally let go of his hair and waved his hand to get the strand of hairs sticking to his palm off it. He bent down and smiled all sharp teeth at Kankri. “Like you know you deserve.”

Kankri was shocked beyond words. He wasn’t sure what got Cronus this confident and he wasn’t used to being talked down like this. Had Cronus always felt pitch for him? No, that wasn’t it.  This was odd and new and, as far as pitch solicitations went, it was far too forward.

Cronus put his foot on Kankri’s chest and rubbed the blood and spit on him as much as he could before giving up and using his foot to push him down. “Are you trying to figure out what I found out?”

Kankri hesitated for a moment but nodded.

“I know everything,” Cronus said and laughed at the panicked look that crossed Kankri’s face. He knelt next to him and slapped his cheek, right over the scratches from earlier. “But we can keep it between us,” he added and slapped him over the cuts a few more times. It was oddly gentle and felt almost pale.

For a moment, Kankri thought this was as far as Cronus would go but then the seadweller put his hand down between Kankri’s legs while keeping his eyes on his face. He rubbed his hand against him and when he got barely any moisture, he traced Kankri's nook through his pants with the tip of his claws. “It seems we are on the same page now,” Cronus declared when Kankri’s bulge started unsheathing.  

Kankri threw an arm over his face, humiliated, but that caused Cronus to pinch the tip of his bulge through his pants and Kankri hissed in pain.

“Fucker,” he said through his teeth; Cronus seemed amused by it.

“No, no. I told you to not speak,” he cooed and that scared Kankri. His breath picked up and he recoiled when Cronus touched his bulge again. “None of that either.”

There was blood dripping from his nose and he kept gagging on it. The position made everything worse. For a moment, Kankri thought about fighting him off and getting away. But he didn’t. He didn’t want any of his secrets to be spread around and Cronus was too confident to be bluffing. Instead, he laid there on the floor and let Cronus teased his bulge out again while he tried to swallow his own blood.

Cronus dragged his fingers over Kankri’s bulge, making it trash around under his clothes. He seemed to be having fun as he frustrated Kankri with his teasing. Eventually, he pressed his palm against his bulge and started rubbing it through the fabric while it tried in vain to move and curl around. Kankri couldn’t help but gasp which made him cough because of the blood from his nose.

Cronus snorted a laugh. “You look so pathetic,” he said and kept rubbing and teasing until Kankri couldn’t keep still anymore. “It will only get worse.”

With a few more touches, Kankri soiled himself with genetic material that came gushing out of him, ruining his pants. It got through his pants and Cronus raised his hand to show him the red wetness that got on him.

Kankri felt embarrassed and all he wanted to do was hide. Cronus seemed to caught to that and pulled him up by his arms.

“It’s okay,” he reassured Kankri. “You’re so hot like this.”

The flipping made Kankri’s head spin. There was no mistaking that Cronus had forced him into blackrom but this, this wasn’t pitch anymore.

Cronus petted Kankri’s hair. “You’re safe now. I won’t tell anyone. It’s fine, Kan.”

Kankri wanted to ask what the fuck this was, but he was tired. He leaned into Cronus.

 It was fine now; it was over.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!
> 
> i'm kinda new to this type of fic so i'm pretty insecure about how it came out. i'm not quite sure on the ranting but i thought it was better to be on the safe side. i hope it's enjoyable!
> 
> the title comes the song into the ocean by blue october


End file.
